harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil's Flight
Chapter 1 ''It was the middle of August, ''there was a familiar screech in the distance of the Minister for Magic's office. Obviously someone tormenting someone else. The Minister, Hector Stall, jumped off his seat, put down his quill, and pulled out his wand. A, 'holly 13 inch, phoniex feather core. 13 was the Minister's lucky number, and 7 was his unlucky. It would be the oppisote way around for most people, but not for Hector. '''H'ector, was a man that you did not want to pick on. He was very muscular, and with the flick of a wand, he could drop an anvil on you. But on the inside, he was a lighthearted person. He didn't like to hurt others, but he had to. He was a former Auror, and was one of the people who hunted down Voldemort -er- sorry, He who must not be named. 'M'ore screaming came. It sounded even more distant. Usually, the pain came once or twice, than an auror came an stopped it, but this time, nope. 'T'he aurors seemed as if they were dead. Hector made it out farther, and kept his wand out. Hector got on his belly, into prone position, and stared in the distance. He saw two figures, and more screaming, it got louder as Hector crawled forward. '"H'ey!" 'A '''voice boomed from the lobby. "You! Stop that!" The voice was Hector's best auror, and head of office. His name was Fern Elorin. "EXPELLIARMUS!" The red light zoomed from Elorin's wand, and went for the other mans hand. '''T'he other man simply flicked his wand, and the charm bounced off a shield with a snake emblemed on it. The spell hit the fountain. The whole fountain collapsed. Galleons bounced out and landed with a clang on the ground. "You," the man said. Hector tried to focus but couldn't see him. The man was staring at Elorin. 'T'he man raised his wand, looked at Elorin and screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green light flung out of the wand, and shot at Fern. 'H'ector stared hopelessley at green light zooming at Elorin. "NO!" The Minister screamed as the green light struck his head of office and sent him zooming across the lobby. The auror hit the wall, and more stones crumbled off the wall. The man turned to the sound of Hector's voice. The minister gulped. 'T'he man started walking toward Hector. This was it, Hector thought. He gulped. But the man stopped at the fallen galleons, picked 7 up, and screamed, "MORSMORDE!" 'A '''burning color came from the man's arm, and in the blink of an eye, the man was gone. Hector stood up. He looked around. No one saw. '''A'll people at the Ministry were dead. "The son of a-" Hector started before being cut off by his Senior Undersecretary. '"M'inister!" he cried out. "Minister Stall, please save me! Ahh!" '"J'ordan!" Hector cried out. A growl came from behind the dark, and grabbed his best friend since his first year in Hogwarts. 'T'he growl came again, and coming out of the shadows was a wolf. Not an animagi, but a werewolf. Hector tripped over a pile of galleons. The wolf approached him. Hector fumbled for his wand, but the wolf was faster. 'T'he wolf stabbed his claw into Hector's hand, sending the wand flying across the room. The wolf opened his mouth. Hector counted exactly 7 teeth. 7. That number haunted him. 'H'ector looked around, and there, just beside him, a fang. A basilisk fang. Hector looked the wolf straight in the eye, he reached out, and grabbed the fang. He jabbed up, and stabbed the wolf in the stomach. "Aroooooooo!" it screamed. 'T'he wolf fell to its side, and collapsed into dust. Hector got up, and ran to his office. He packed up everything in sight. He pulled a scarf out of a box. 'I't was red and yellow. Well, scarlet and gold. It had a pattern that started, scarlet, gold, scarlet, gold, and so on so forth. 'H'ector sighed, and threw it in a bag, along with a spell book made by his father, a spare wand, and a braclet which contained a magical power. 'H'ector took one last look at the office, sighed and walked out, he meant to go to Hogwarts, with his invisibilty cloak but ended up in the wrong place. Chapter 2 ''With his invisibilty cloak on, he couldn't be seen by the people in the room...which was lucky for Hector. He was in Malfoy Manor, during a meeting, of villians! "But, my Lord-!" one servant had said. '"N'o Malfoy," the man said. He was sitting in a chair that was positioned so Hector couldn't see it. "I shall kill him." '"L'ord V-" Malfoy began, but Hector had apparated away. He was back at the Ministry. The minister had wanted to know who that man was that was killed, not less than 10 minutes ago. He saw the one and only Harry Potter. '"P'otter?" Hector asked collapsing to the ground. He couldn't believe it. The boy who lived...dead. Was that even possible? '"A'h- yes Minister. Mr. Harry Potter, the boy who lived it dead." Hector turned to see a familiar face. It was Severus Snape. "I wonder who killed him, and how they killed him...this boy, was impossible to kill with the killing curse, but, he has no blood marks anywhere...I wonder who and what killed him." '"S'everus Snape?" Hector asked. "I thought you were killed by Voldemort's snake, Nagini, years and years ago!" Hector was shocked. A death eater breaking into the Ministry, a meeting at Malfoy Manor, Harry Potter, the boy who lived dead, and Severus Snape, the man who was killed years and years ago by a snake alive...this all gave him a headache. '"I'm a potions master and a double agent," Snape said simply. "You really think three snake bites could kill me? I've been drinking, Felix Felicis, long before I met that snake." "B'u-bu-but..." Hector found his vocal patterns, "how does Felix Feilcis, keep you alive?" '"L'iquid luck," Snape said cooly. "It gives you luck...it says it in the name you idiot. Its giving me luck so I can stay alive." '''H'ector stared at Snape. Luck? He survived by pure dumb luck? Well, not dumb...that was actually pretty smart. The guy was clever. "Well, its nice to meet you, I'm Hector Stal-" '"Y'our the Minister for Magic!" Snape said, not even showing the simpliest smile. "Of course I know who you are. You are Hector Stall, Minister for Magic, son of Harry Stall and Annabeth Stall, and lover of Elizabeth Stall." 'H'ector's headache spread, how does he know this? "I've got to sit down," Hector said, losing his balance. He fell back, his head hitting the solid marble ground, which didn't help his headache. Hector was knocked unconcious. ***** 'H'ector woke up, Snape crawling towards him. He had his wand in his hand. "Snape," Hector said. Snape had gotten to his feet, pointed his wand on the oppisote side of Hector. A green light shot from Snape's wand and hit the opposing man. 'S'nape looked back down at Hector. "CRUCIO!" Pain went through Hector, he screamed! The pain was unbearable. Hector rolled on his back and the pain stopped. He turned back and stared at Severus. '"S'everus...I was your friend!" Hector pleaded out. His cries of sorrow mixed in with his voice, making it more of a dry sob. '"W'as..." Snape said. Hector realized this, he was never truly on the Order's side, he was always on the Dark Lord's side! '"N'o!" Hector cried out, but it was too late. Snape raised his wand. Nothing looked wrong, he almost was smiling. With the wave of his wand, the green light shot out of Snape's wand, and shot Hector. 'H'ector gasped for his final breath of air, and then, collapsed his head to the marble floor, rolling on his side, and lay back, as he died, painfully and slowly...the first time the curse had ever done that. Chapter 3 'M'eanwhile, at Hogwarts School at Witchcraft and Wizardry, Joseph Alladen, was sitting in the Ravenclaw Common Room, reading the Daily Prophet. The headline on the front cover read, Severus Snape New Minister for Magic! 'J'oseph read the article, it was strange because he thought Severus Snape had been dead for many of years! Joseph looked at the article and started reading. Severus Snape, the man who was revealed not to be dead after taking 3 bites from a deadly snake, has been given the spot of Minister for Magic, after the former Minister, Hector Stall, had been killed in front of the new Minister's eyes. Snape says that he shall miss this man, Hector, as he had been such a great buddy to him. During their time at Hogwarts, he was his partner in Potions class, and they had succesfully made Living Death, once in their sixth year. Severus Snape, still has a vile of Living Death with him, claims to never use it! But we might not be able to trust him, as he worked for the Dark Lord Voldemort years ago. 'J'oseph read the article over and over again. Joseph crumpled up the paper, and threw it in the corner of the room. He fell back on his chair, a little too far, and hit his head on the hard wooden floor. "Joe, you dope," someone said. 'J'oseph looked up, and saw his girlfriend, Mary Tooken. Her name didn't make her sound attractive, but she really was. She had long curly blond hair, reaching down her back, and her sparkling blue eyes usually lit up the room. When she smiled, her teeth lit up like the sun. '"M'ary!" Joseph yelled, getting up and hugging her. "Its nice to see you again. What's wrong?" Mary's eyes were red and swollen. '"S'ad," Mary said. "I still cannot believe we're leaving the school in a couple of months. We haven't played Quidditch, or done anything exciting!" 'S'he was right. All they had done was-er- well, nothing. They failed classes, and didn't sign up for Duelling Club or Quidditch team. Even though Joseph was an amazing Seeker, and Mary was an incredible Keeper, they hadn't signed up. "Well then," Joseph said, standing up. "We will sign up for Quidditch, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, NOW!" he yelled grabbing Mary and bolting out the portrait hole. '"W'here are we going?" Mary laughed. When she laughed, her teeth lit up the dark corridor. '"W'ho's the dope now? We're signing up for Quidditch!" Chapter 4 'M'ary and Joseph ran to the Quidditch Pitch. "Joseph! Why are we signing up?" Mary stopped the two from running any longer. '"L'ike you said! Its our last year! I so do not want to be a random face in the school! I want to be known for something Mary! I don't want to be the Potions expert or the nerd of the land, I want to be Keeper!" ''"Y'''our right!" Mary exclaimed. They got down to the pitch, but it was gone! A sign held in the air, Joseph hopped on his broom, flew up and read it. 'Q'''uidditch Pitch is in out of school grounds, please vacate this area. ''Joseph told Mary, and they did so. Out of the grounds, they could hear a evil laugh grow in the air. It echoed in the darkness of the night. A wolf howled in the night sky. The waxing crescent moon glared in the night sky. The wolf howled yet again. "Joseph, you really should be eating something!" '"I-'I did!" Joseph cowered back in fear. What was happening he couldn't tell, nor, did he want to know. A scream came from beside Joseph. "Mary?" '''T'o Joseph's horror is true love was dead. She was on the ground. "W-who are you!?" Joseph demanded ripping his wand out. "Show yourself!" '''A '''cackle came from the trees. "Well, well, well MCS Category:Fan Fics